smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Sullivan
Chloe Sullivan (codename: Watchtower) as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Chloe's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around her tend to change, such as a short stint as Clark's girlfriend in several AU. Powers and Abilities Chloe used to possess the ability to heal people by taking on their pain, but this power was removed by Brainiac when she became his vessel, giving her super intelligence, even before and after the removal of Brainiac, Chloe was still incredibly smart. She's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has been practicing archery with her husband, Oliver Queen. Weaknesses Chloe can be killed by anything that can kill a normal human. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Sacred Chloe goes to the Kents to say hello to Clark and finds Dr. Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby there. She's also surprised that Clark was heading to China to help Dr. Swann with some experiments. She then shows them a picture of Joe the Drifter with Louise. Swann then realizes that she knows about Clark's abilities and lets her know that Clark's an alien from Krypton, and that they're Clark's biological parents. She then asks if Dr. Swann's wheelchair state is part of his facade but learns he's really paralyzed, apologizing for asking. She then asks for stories about Clark before Jonathan points out that she has to get to school. Commencement Chloe's graduation ceremony was interrupted when the military announced a second meteor shower on its way to Smallville. Arrival Chloe, Dr. Swann, and Clark were transported to the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic and unable to withstand the sub-zero temperatures, she called out to Clark, who begged to interrupt his training to save her life. Clark took Chloe to a hospital in the Yukon and Chloe finally told Clark that she knew his secret, and Clark told her that he is an alien. She became his confidante. Hidden After Gabriel Duncan, attempted to blow up Smallville with a nuclear missile and begged her to leave town so that she could survive, she and Clark confronted Gabriel, who shot and killed Clark and took Chloe to his bunker for safety. However, Jor-El brought Clark back to life and restored his powers and he stopped the missile from landing. Clark's death and resurrection was not without a price. Clark returned to his former life of keeping secrets. Chloe urged him to tell Lana the truth, but he did not take her advice. Solitude After being stuck at the Planet, Chloe arrives at the hospital after hearing about Martha falling ill and learns that Clark's teacher, Professor Fine, is actually a supercomputer called Brainiac, commenting that for a near extinct civilization, a lot of Kryptonians survived. Christmas Chloe encouraged Clark to ask Dr. Swann over to the farm for Christmas, and she also accepted Clark's offer as well. She then met Clark's half-sister, Patricia Swann, the daughter of Dr. Swann. She also confirms to Patricia that she knows Clark's secret. Chloe is then woken up on Christmas morning, joking about how Patricia acts like she's five. She then gives Clark a book about King Arthur and a digital Wall of Weird to Jonathan and Martha Kent. Clark then gave Chloe a picture of her, Pete, and Clark from middle school, around the time of a faux investigation of the Watergate Scandal. Just before the group leaves, Chloe explains how Sean Kelvin ended up frozen solid in ice. Reckoning Chloe was at the party to celebrate Jonathan Kent's election as Senator, and then she also attended Jonathan Kent's funeral. Vessel When Zod possessed Lex Luthor, Clark went to Chloe to say good-bye, just in case. Before he left, Chloe gave him a passionate kiss, in case they "may never see each other again." Zod After Clark beat Zod, Chloe went to the farm to check on him and learned that Lex knew his secret, and they were attempting to repair their friendship, which Chloe accepted. She also explained how after Zod's attack, she ran into Jimmy and is beginning a relationship with him. She also learned that Lana now knew Clark's secret, and they have become engaged. Chloe also volunteered her services in tracking down a Phantom that escaped with Clark. Smallville: Wayne Asylum Chloe was shocked that Lana's new friend Adam was having her walk and called him a sadist before Lana calmed her down. She then apologized to Adam, and he accepted. Delete Chloe greeted Adam again once he moved into the Talon and noticed how he had a very familiar face. Looking into it, Chloe discovered an article about Joe Chill's murder, with a picture of Bruce Wayne on it. She then showed it to Clark and provided evidence, Bruce Wayne disappeared three years ago, and Adam Knight, known for his martial arts skills, arrived in Smallville out of nowhere. Chloe did agree not to press Bruce about it. Hereafter When Chloe heard Jordan call Adam Bruce after a track race, Chloe picked it up again and asked why Bruce was hiding out as Adam Knight, with Adam only replying that Bruce Wayne died at the age of eight, which Chloe didn't believe. She then admitted it to Clark when he asked and apologized to Adam, who let her know he's Bruce and had her promise to keep his secret. Velocity Chloe told Bruce about Pete's parents' divorce, not knowing it was a secret. She was later walking with Bruce and Clark before she nearly got hit during a speed race between Pete and Jason Dante. Chloe then helped take Pete to the hospital when he was hit by a car. Chloe then explained to Clark and Bruce that the car was licensed to Jason Dante. Obsession Chloe goes to Clark to see how he's doing, and he confides his secret to her, and she promises to keep it, also learning that he's Kryptonian. She then begins a relationship with Clark. Resurrection Chloe plays chess with Bruce and sticks her tongue out at Bruce when he wins. When Clark talks about Chad North meeting up with his parents, Chloe learned how Chad North is really Kyodai Ken, and he and Bruce were rivals in Tokyo. After a fight at the dojo when Kyodai tried to steal special swords, he fell to his apparent death. Chloe is also later surprised when Bruce reveals that he knows about her and Clark's brand new relationship. She then points out how awkward it is, and she hoped that there wouldn't be anymore awkward with Lana knowing about the relationship, which she does. Then she and Clark begin working on how Kyodai survived the fall. Crisis Chloe and Lana were talking about their new relationships when they were both kidnapped by Kyodai Ken and held in LexCorp's Level Three. She was saved by Clark and Bruce. She then said good-bye to Bruce when he left. Sacred Chloe goes to the Kents to say hello to Clark and finds Dr. Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby there. She's also surprised that Clark was heading to China to help Dr. Swann with some experiments. She then shows them a picture of Joe the Drifter with Louise. Swann then realizes that she knows about Clark's abilities and lets her know that they're Clark's biological parents. She then gets nervous over meeting them, calling it the worst meeting of a boyfriend's parents ever before Bridgette calms her down. She then asks if Dr. Swann's wheelchair state is part of his facade but learns he's really paralyzed, apologizing for asking. She then asks for stories about Clark before Jonathan points out that she has to get to school. Commencement On graduation day, Chloe and Clark talked about their relationship and agreed to just be friends. Chloe also reunites with Bruce, who's visiting for the event, and jokes about his facial hair. Chloe's graduation ceremony was interrupted when the military announced a second meteor shower on its way to Smallville. Chloe then helps Bruce make sure Lex doesn't enter the cave as Clark was about to use it. Smallville: Luthor Metamorphosis Chloe helped the Kents set up their booth and was surprised Clark was able to get the sign up without a hammer. She also met Tess Luthor and began to form a friendship with her, which began with Tess encouraging Chloe to pursue her crush on Clark. Hothead When Chloe and Tess helped Clark investigate Coach Walt Arnold, he retaliated by attempting to burn down the Torch office. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 10 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 11 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 5 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 6 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 7 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 8 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Sullivans Category:Queens